The Wish
by mysticalforces
Summary: Alice had promised Cyrus she would never use any of her three wishes, but Cyrus was gone and all she wanted at this very moment was to be with him wherever it is that he was at. This is a "What If" story that takes place when Alice returned to England after thinking Cyrus was gone forever. What if she had used one of her wishes to be reunited with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Alice had promised Cyrus she would never use any of her three wishes, but Cyrus was gone and all she wanted at this very moment was to be with him wherever it is that he was at.

"Everything that I am telling you of is real!" Alice cried out, heartbroken that her father refused to believe her.

"Alice, be reasonable!" Her father shot back. "What you are saying is insane!"

"Why can't you believe me?! If you can't believe me, than why can't you at least believe _in_ me?!" Alice pleaded tearfully. "I am your daughter and that is the one thing that you have never done for me, never!"

"How am I supposed to believe in someone who disappears all the time? Who tells lie after lie, mad story after mad story!" Her father snapped. "Alice, if you want to stay here than you need to tell me where you really were and quit telling me stories that you have no proof of!"

Alice looked as if she were about to break down in tears but her father's words as hurtful as they were made her remembering something that Cyrus had told her from the very beginning. It made her remember that unlike her father, Cyrus had always believed in her.

Alice blinked back tears as she replied to her father defiantly. "Father, when you really love someone you don't need proof. You can feel it." Alice stood up, walking away from her father's stunned expression and heading toward the staircase that would lead to her room.

"Than you are leaving me no choice in this matter, Alice!" Her father yelled after her. "Tomorrow morning, I am driving you to the asylum! Maybe someone there can cure you of this madness because I am at the end of my bloody rope with you!"

Alice ran up the staircase in tears. Once she reached her room, she opened the door and slammed it behind her, locking it.

Alice laid down on her bed and broke down, sobbing loudly.

She couldn't bare the knowledge that she would never see Cyrus again, even though she knew it were true. She'd seen him fallen into that boiling sea after all. No one could've survived that.

She also couldn't bare the idea of telling her father, telling anyone for that matter that Cyrus had not been real, that what she'd experience with him wasn't real. Cyrus had been the only real, true love that had ever entered her life with no expectations unlike her father.

Nor could Alice bare the idea of spending the rest of her days in a horrid asylum. She'd rather die, but without Cyrus she was dead anyway.

Alice had promised Cyrus that she would never use any of her three wishes, for she had had everything she could've possibly wished for or ever needed during her time with Cyrus. Cyrus was gone though and all she wanted at this very moment was to be with him wherever it is that he was at.

"Cyrus," Alice softly cried. "I know that you must be in heaven right now looking down upon me. I know that you wouldn't want me to be sad, but I just cannot bare being without you any longer. I want to be with you, wherever it is that you are." She breathed deeply and closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "I wish to be reunited with Cyrus wherever it is that he may be so that I can feel his warm arms around me once more."

Meanwhile, Cyrus was sitting in the silver cage that Jafar had put him in. He had been thinking of Alice for weeks, worrying about her, missing her. He had just been hoping against all hope that she was safe, that she'd gotten away from the Red Queen and her soldiers.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze go through him as he felt Alice make her first wish. The force of the wish made the entire dungeon shake, the sliver cage he was in that was at one point made for one person had become bigger and suddenly Alice appeared in the cage with him.

"Alice." Cyrus whispered in disbelief as he quickly pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly to him. He had missed her so much but he hated that she had to be in this prison with him.

Had the Red Queen forced her to wish herself into this cage with him?

Of course she would, it was just like someone as evil as her. Her and Jafar probably wanted to break both of them and figured the best way to do it was for us both to see pain being inflicted on one another.

Cyrus frowned as another thought occurred to him.

But why here in this very cage with him? They wanted to torture them of course, but they wouldn't actually want to give them the comfort of being able to physically reach out to one another. No, that would imply that one of both of them had a heart and he knew that neither of them did.

Alice had clung onto him tightly, terrified that she would be ripped away from him again like before. "Cyrus…"

It was Alice's voice that broke him out of his thoughts, his full attention was on her and as he pulled away to bit to look at her, he saw how confused she seemed to be.

And amidst the confusion, he saw that there lied something else. It was relief but also…sadness.

Alice reached out and grabbed his hands in hers and instantly felt him squeeze them gently. "Cyrus, why are we in hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! This is an idea that popped into my head when 1x06 came out. It is going to be a multi chapter fic. I hope you guys like this next chapter and that it doesn't disappoint! Reviews would be appreciated!

**Chapter 2**

"Quite an interesting choice of words." Cyrus quietly commented.

Alice looked at him through her tear filled eyes. "I don't understand. You are…were a good person. Why would this be your fate for eternity?"

Cyrus looked at her stunned. She was talking like he was… "Alice, I'm not dead! This is Jafar's lair. He captured me."

Now it was Alice's turn to be stunned. "But that cannot be. I saw you fall…it is not possible for you to have survived that."

Cyrus smiled at her sadly. "Alice, you of all people should know that nothing is ever as it always appears in Wonderland."

Alice smiled as she took his hands in hers. "You're really alive!" She leaned in and hugged him tightly before pulling back. "Oh..I'm sorry."

Cyrus furrowed his brow. "For what, my love?"

"I broke my promise." Alice softly replied, regret etching her features. "The wishes.."

Cyrus's eyes lit up in recognition and gently squeezed her hands in his own. "You were forced into using that wish, weren't you?"

"In a way." Alice replied softly. "I was running out of options and this one just seemed better."

Cyrus frowned. "But you thought I was dead. Were you…?" He felt immense sadness wash over him. "You wanted to die?"

"I'm sorry, Cyrus." Alice softly cried. "I couldn't bare living without you any longer.."

"Oh, Alice…" Cyrus gently wiped a tear away that had fallen down her beautiful face. "If I really had been dead, I would've wanted you to move on, to try to find a way to be happy again."

Alice shook her head tearfully as she remembered that those were almost the same words her father had used on her, only it had been used as an almost blackmail of sorts for her to have a home.

"I could never be happy again, not without you." Alice whispered.

"Do you even realize the ramifications that such a wish could have truly done if I had been dead?" Cyrus asked her seriously. "I told you of the laws of magic, Alice. Making such a wish that would cause one to break…there would be consequences. You could've wound up trapped between two worlds literally."

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered. "I didn't mean to disrespect the laws of magic. I just did not want to be alone again."

Cyrus sighed. He couldn't find it within him to stay upset with her. "Alice, it's alright. I truly understand. I wouldn't be able to bare it if it had been I who thought you were gone. If only you had not done this…Jafar is going to be back soon and I do not want him to hurt you."

"Perhaps we could figure a way out of here." Alice suggested. "Maybe if we tried to swing the cage side to side, we could use all of our strength and see if we could somehow kick it in?"

Cyrus shook his head at her sadly. "There's something I've never told you about myself and being a genie, love. This cage is made entirely of silver. It keeps me from even thinking of trying to escape." He held his burned arm out to show her an example.

"Cyrus." Alice gasped. "That is terrible."

"But Alice, you can still get out of here." Cyrus gently told her. "You still have two wishes left. Just wish yourself as far away from here as possible. It's alright, I will understand and it is what I want you to do."

Alice looked at him tearfully. "I never intended to use any of my wishes, Cyrus. I'm so sorry."

Cyrus gently smiled at her. "I know, love. Things were different then. You shouldn't stay much longer. Jafar will be back. Just make the wish and know that I will be with you always, just as you shall always be with me."

"I know you will be." Alice gently but firmly held his face. "Because you are coming with me."

Cyrus looked at her in alarm. "Alice, please do not include me in your wish."

Alice looked at him hurt. "It's the only way we can be together." She suddenly looked at him confused. "Have you changed your mind about th-?"

"No, of course not!" Cyrus replied firmly, not even letting her finish that question. "Alice, you are all that I have ever and will ever dream of wanting." He saw her smile relieved and he sighed. "But I also want you to be safe. You're not guaranteed to be safe for very long if I'm with you. Jafar will never stop hunting me or whoever is with me."

"I do not care about my safety!" Alice cried out angrily. "All I care about is being with you. I will _never_ leave you here at Jafar's mercy nor will I ever stop fighting for you."

Cyrus felt his heart swell at her words. "Alice, I…" His words died off as he felt a powerful jolt. "He's coming, Alice. We cannot argue about this any longer. You have to go!"

"Not without you!" Alice cried out.

"Alice!" Cyrus snapped heatedly, fear filling his core at the thought of her being in danger with Jafar no near. "I love you!" Tears stung his eyes as he looked at her in desperation. "Now make the wish!"

Alice let out a cry and grabbed his hands in hers, squeezing them. "I wish," Cyrus felt the wind blow over them as her second wish started to come to life. "I wish for you and I be somewhere safe together where Jafar cannot, nor can the Red Queen follow."

Cyrus let out a breath as he felt the both of them being transported. The last thought in his mind was that he should've known better than to think Alice would ever listen to him when it came to the wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. I was seriously overwhelmed by all the reviews! I seriously thought maybe this sucked lol. I am glad to see a lot of you are enjoying it! I wanna thank all of you for reviewing, it means the world! This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one. I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3**

"Do you know where we are?" Alice asked as she took a look around her surroundings.

"This place doesn't look familiar to me." Cyrus softly replied.

"Well, it looks to be a town of some sort." Alice noticed. "At least we're together, right?" She took his hands in hers. "Jafar and The Red Queen won't come after us. I made sure of that."

Cyrus softly squeezed her hands and gave her a small smile. "Don't misunderstand me, Alice I am very happy to be with you again but you should know that Jafar and The Red Queen are not our only enemies. Remember what I said before? Someone will always be coming."

Alice smiled and teased him. "That would've been something to tell me before I made the wish, you know."

Cyrus chuckled softly. "Speaking of your wish, may I ask you something?"

Alice smiled brightly. "Of course, anything."

Cyrus gently brushed a strand of hair out of Alice's face. "Why did you not wish yourself somewhere more familiar? You could've wished yourself home, to your land."

Alice's eyes dimmed immediately and Cyrus could've sworn he saw tears in them. "I have no home anymore."

Cyrus frowned, looking at her in concern. "I don't understand."

Alice quickly blinked back tears, not wanting to cry over something that could never be changed. "We should see about finding a place or a room to stay here or something, make that our home."

"Alice." Cyrus gently grabbed her arm, halting her movements.

Alice's back was facing him and for that she was momentarily grateful as she felt a lone tear stream down her face. "It's really best forgotten."

Cyrus felt his heart clench at the pain he heard in her voice. "Alice." He repeated insistently. "What happened?"

Alice breathed deeply. "We should go see about where we are going to stay."

Alice made a move to begin walking again but Cyrus once again stopped her with his gentle but firm grip.

"Alice." His voice was gentle but more firm. "Did something happen with your father?"

Alice breathed out a shaky breath, tears now streaming freely down her face. "I don't have a father any longer."

Cyrus gasped. "What?"

Alice wiped her tears away and turned around to finally face her love. "He's gone." She whispered.

Cyrus felt pained at see his love's tear streaked face and he also felt the pain for her that she was surely enduring. He gently took her into his arms, holding her. "Darling, I'm so sorry."

Alice allowed herself to cry against his chest for a brief moment before pulling back. "Thank you but it's in the past now. Can we go find something now?"

Cyrus frowned again, looking his love over in great concern. He didn't like the idea of her pretending that the loss of a parent (even one that had been distant to her for her entire childhood) was just something that you simply pushed yourself to forget about. Perhaps that was the idea her father had imposed on her but he would show her that she didn't have to do that, especially not around him.

"Please." Alice softly insisted.

Cyrus finally nodded. "Of course we can, my love."

Alice lightly smiled and let him take his hand in hers.

The two of them walked for a bit until they saw what was a sign for an Inn. They walked inside and in a few minutes or so got a room key.

Once they got inside their room and the door was locked behind them, Alice sat on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in front of her.

Cyrus gently took a seat beside her, and reached out and took her hand in his. "Alice, I know how devastating it is to lose a parent…"

Alice couldn't take it any longer. She had never been one to tell lies nor was she the kind to let anyone believe them. She couldn't let her life with Cyrus have any lies either.

"My father's not dead, Cyrus." Alice blurted.

Cyrus looked at her in confusion. "But you said.."

Alice turned to face her love's confused yet concerned gaze. "I said I don't have a home any longer in my land, which is true. I said I don't have a father any longer, which I don't. He may as well be gone because I am just not good enough to be his daughter and live in his home with his new family."

"What happened?" Cyrus asked gently.

"When I returned home, I was devastated because I thought I'd lost you forever." Alice began softly. "I told my father about you, about what I had believed had happened and he did not believe me."

"Alice…" Cyrus truly hated that she had people in her life that couldn't seem to believe in her, to love her the way she truly deserved to be loved. He'd made the vow long ago that he would be that person in her life and he would continue to keep that vow.

"It wasn't just that he did not believe me." Alice continued painfully. "He told me that if I truly wanted to live in his house and be a part of the new family, I had to forget all about Wonderland…and you."

Cyrus felt a momentary flicker of anger at her father bestowing such a burden on his own daughter. "He actually said that to you?"

Alice nodded tearfully. "When I was unable to do that of course, he then told me that he could bare me no longer and was going to send me away to a mad house, some mental hospital."

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus whispered painfully. "That's why you used the wish…"

"I know it was a selfish wish to make," Alice whispered. "but I just wanted to be with you, to be with the one person who loves me. It seemed a far better fate, no matter what the consequence of the wish would be than for me to end up locked away forever alone."

Cyrus gently wrapped his arm around Alice, pulling her in close to him. He used his free hand to gently pull her face upward to meet his eyes. "Well, you're not alone. It is my vow to you now that you shall never be alone again, my love. You were wrong, you know. You do have a home…with me."

Alice looked at her love gratefully before leaning in to kiss him deeply, her arms going around his neck.

Cyrus gently kissed her back just as deeply and rested his forehead against hers as they both pulled back.

"Cyrus," Alice was hesistant and Cyrus sensed it.

"Darling, what is it?" Cyrus gently asked.

"I don't want to deter you from your promise but you said it's possible for an enemy to still find us." She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "There's only one wish left. What if I have to…?"

Cyrus gently caressed her cheek. "Then you have to." He said softly.

Alice suddenly got fearful and panicked. "But you'll go back inside! Right? Isn't that what you said happens when all three wishes are made?"

Cyrus nodded sadly. "Indeed. But listen to me. I don't want you to worry or to be frightened, my love. Whatever happens, we will deal with it together and never stop fighting for our freedom to be together."

Alice suddenly calmed, both from her love's reassuring words and from an idea that had formed in her mind. "What if? What if there was a way if I was forced to make the third wish, you didn't go back inside?"

Cyrus frowned. He did not know what his love was thinking but it was already worrying him. "What do you mean? Alice, I told you long ago that the only way a genie won't go back inside his bottle after a third wish is made is if…" His voice died off as he felt a cold stab of fear overtake him. "No!" In his desperation, he grabbed her arms gently but firmly. "Promise me you won't!"

"Cyrus, I love you." Alice's voice was soft as she held on to him. "Trust me."

Cyrus gently kissed her, the fear still coursing through him. "Darling, I love you too and I do trust you. Always. Just please promise me you won't wish for that! No matter what happens, you need to promise me that-"

But Alice knew that she could not make him that promise. Not if it was going to be his freedom that was at stake for an eternity. "Lets," She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close and felt his arms encircle around her waist. "lets just hope it does not come to that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Cyrus and Alice were standing on the ledge at the boiling red sea. _

"_Cyrus, it's time." Alice softly said._

"_Time for what, my love?" Cyrus asked softly, confusing laced in his words._

_Alice just smiled patiently before taking his hands in hers. "You know what." Her smile faded as she turned away and pointed. "Jafar has found us."_

_Fear overtook Cyrus's very core. "Alice, you must-!"_

_The patient smile was back on Alice's face as she reached out and touched his face. "I know what I must do. It's going to be alright."_

_Cyrus frowned, worry filling him. "Alice, what are you-?"_

"_Don't worry. You will never be a prisoner again." Alice assured him gently. "I wish to take your place…"_

"_No!" The word barely left his lips anguished as he helplessly watched his love disappear right before his eyes._

_Cyrus turned and a moment later, Jafar was standing in front of him holding the bottle, and had a knife pressed against Alice's throat._

"_Do not worry, she'll take the suffering for you." Jafar chuckled._

"NO!" Cyrus yelled, bolting awake, shaking as he took in his surroundings.

"Cyrus!" Alice's voice was filled with concern. "What is it? Are you alright?" She gently touched his face.

"Alice." Cyrus quickly pulled his love into his arms, clutching her close to him and holding her tightly. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." Alice responded in confusion and worry. "Cyrus, what's going on?"

Cyrus pulled back to look at her, but he still kept a hold on her. "I had the most horrifying…" It wasn't a dream. He would call it a nightmare, only it felt more like a vision, a vision of what was to come and that terrified him to his very core.

"Cyrus?" Alice looked at him in concern.

"Alice, you must promise me something." Cyrus urgently stated as he gently but firmly held her face.

"Anything." Alice responded without a trace of hesitation. "Cyrus, what do you need? I'll give anything for you.."

"You must promise that if one of our enemies catches up to us and if you're forced to use a wish…" Cyrus breathed deeply as he looked into her eyes. "You must promise me that you'll use that wish to save yourself, that you won't worry about saving me."

"What?!" Alice gasped, pain gripping her at the very thought of what he was suggesting. "No! I most certainly will not promise you that! I will never give up on you, Cyrus! Never!"

Cyrus felt overwhelmed as he saw and felt the depth of her love. It warmed him to his core but infuriated him at the same time. He couldn't stand the thought of Alice putting his life before her own.

"Nor will I ever give up on you, Darling." Cyrus gently replied, and than an intensity filled his eyes. "If the worst happens, I need to know that you will take care of yourself. I need to know that you will make your life priority number one."

"And what?" Alice responded, anger filling her at what he has asking of her. "Just leave you alone to death or a life of imprisonment? Absolutely not! Cyrus, I love you!"

Cyrus gently pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. "And I love you, my Darling Alice. I could not bare if you were put yourself in harm's way for me. Furthermore, I could not bare it if you were to meet your demise, especially if I were the case of it."

"Cyrus," Alice breathed softly against his lips. "when I thought you were dead…I was dead too. I was dead inside. If I've learned anything from this dreadful experience, it's that life without you is simply not worth living."

"Alice," Cyrus gasped softly. "don't ever say that. Your life is _always _worth living. If the worst were to happen, the greatest service you could ever do my memory would be to live your life to the fullest."

"Cyrus." Alice cried softly. "Please do not say things like that to me. I cannot lose you!"

"Alice." Cyrus choked out, tears entering his eyes. "I would _never_ willingly leave you, you must know that."

"Cyrus," Alice whispered softly, leaning into him, her hand resting on his chest. "I need you."

Cyrus shivered at her tough, it evoking so many feelings out of him. "I need you too, my love." He gently touched her face, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"Cyrus, will you…?" Alice was hesitant and nervous to ask what she wanted of him, what she needed of him.

"Will I, what love?" Cyrus gently asked, stroking her hair softly.

After a few moments, Alice finally gathered up her courage and looked her love in the eyes. "Will you make love to me?"

Cyrus was stunned, clearly taken off guard with his love's request. "Alice, what's going on?"

"I want to be with you." Alice softly replied, than felt doubt and insecurities start to take over. "Do you…do you not want m-?"

Cyrus's lips were on hers fiercely before she could even finish that question. He didn't want her to think for one second that he did not want her.

"Alice, of course I want you." Cyrus breathed against her raggedly. "Always. Please do not ever doubt that, but I thought that we were going to wait until we were married. I thought it was something you wanted."

"Things were different then." Alice softly replied. "I didn't fully realize how easy it would be to lose you. I didn't realize it until the day I thought I did at the boiling sea. I don't know where we are, I don't know when our enemies will catch up to us." She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "I don't know how long I have with you before you're taken from me again."

Cyrus felt his heart break at his love's fear and uncertainty. "Oh, Alice." He gently held her face. "I know you're scared, my love. I am too, you know. I'm scared to lose you and you're right, neither of us knows what the future will hold. But I have faith, love. I have faith in you and in us, that we will whether any storm that comes our way. I want to consummate our love with you, Darling more than anything. But what I don't want, is for you to push yourself into something you aren't ready for simply because you are afraid."

"Cyrus, please." Alice removed her shirt and sat in front of him in her corset. "I'm not scared of you. I need you and I want you. Please be with me."

Cyrus swallowed roughly as he took in her beauty before him. He had been trying with all of his might to do things right by her, to honor and respect her the way that she deserved. He couldn't deny though, he could not deny how much he wanted her, how just seeing her almost half naked before him didn't stir up a passion inside of him that he'd never truly felt so strong before he'd met her.

Cyrus reached out and softly touched her bare arm, hearing her shiver under his touch. "Alice, are you sure this is what you really want? If it is, know that I won't deny you. I would give you anything you wanted, my love. Just know also, that if you are unsure we don't have to do this. This isn't what's important to me, Darling. I will wait for you as long as you need."

"Yes." Alice whispered, feeling excitement build in her at the thought of finally being truly one with her true love. "This is what I really want. I have no doubts, Cyrus. I want you to be my first and my only. Please, make love to me."


End file.
